This invention relates to a method for preparing 2-alkanoyloxyalkanoic acids. In particular, this invention relates to a method of preparing 2-alkanoyloxyalkanoic acids from nitroalkylnitrates and nitroalcohols.
The preparation of 2-alkanoyloxyalkanoic acids can be undertaken by the steps of chlorinating, hydrolyzing and esterifying an alkanoic acid. Such a procedure for preparing 2-alkanoyloxyalkanoic acids is not particularly attractive inasmuch as it involves several steps resulting in many instances in low selectivities or yields of desired product. A method has now been found whereby individual or mixtures of 2-alkanoyloxyalkanoic acids can be produced in good yields directly from nitronitrates or nitroalcohols.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a novel method for preparing 2-alkanoyloxyalkanoic acids.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for preparing 2-alkanoyloxyalkanoic acids from nitronitrates or nitroalcohols.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method for preparing 2-alkanoyloxyalkanoic acids in good yields.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description and examples.